The First Frost Festival
by Frightfull
Summary: While the fairies are preparing the First Frost on the Mainland and the Festival celebrated with it, Qana finds a friend, Sled finds love, Tink finds a mystery and all three find trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: First Frost Festival**

**Summery: While the fairies are preparing the First Frost on the Mainland and the Festival celebrated with it, Qana finds a friend, Sled finds love, Tink finds a mystery and all three find trouble. **

**Rating: PG for mild Romantic themes**

**Characters: Qana(protagonist), Sled, Tinker Bell, Satin, Lyria, Rosetta, Silver Mist, Iridessa, Fawn, Terence, Vidia, Bobble, Clank, Lord Milori, Chill, Whisper, Yukon, Frost, Yule, Noelle, Lux** ,**Gwyneira,**** Angerona, Spinner, Muse, Gypsy, Hem, Stitch, Calico, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Minister of Winter, Queen Clarion, and Herald. **

**Pairings: Lyria/Sled VERY MILD one sided Tinker Bell/Terence**

**Warning: Story contains romantic themes, I know many don't like romance in the Disney Fairy Franchise so if you don't, don't read this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but all of the snowflake fairies (besides Qana, Sled and Lord Milori) Gypsy, Muse, Stitch Calico and Herald. **

The sun had just barely peeked it way over the horizon, shedding its first warming rays on the Chilly Winter Woods. Qana, the youngest but by far the most talented of the Snowflake fairies, paused on her way to work to admire the beautiful colors flooding the sky. It was one of the few times during the day that the sky in Winter Woods was anything but gray. _Actually_ Qana thought as she watched the sky turn from purple to a deep fiery reddish orange tinged in yellow _it one of the few times in the day Winter Woods itself has any color besides white, brown and pine needle green._

"Qana! Qana darling, there you are!" a voice startled the petite snowflake fairy out of her thoughts. The voice belonged to the ever present, ever chatty snowflake fairy Whisper, Qana's self appointed, mentor, older sister, best bud, and constant nanny. There was hardly a moment in the day when Qana wasn't under Whisper's constant watch. Every time she left to collect snow grains Whisper had to fallow after her, every time Qana need something Whisper insisted she got it for her, on the rare occasion's Sled let Qana and the other snowflake fairies attend a story telling at Fairy Tale Theater Whisper had to escort her, keep other talent fairies from talking to her, sit by her and ask her every time the storytellers got to a frightening part of a story "Do you want to leave darling? Are you scared?"

Qana sighed. It wasn't that she _didn't _like Whisper; the fairy was likeable enough, kind hearted, eager to please her fellow guild members, a talented snowflake maker, but Qana just didn't get why Whisper felt she needed to hover over her every second.

"It's just because you're the youngest dearie" Sled would explain every time Qana addressed it to him. "When we get another snowflake fairy she'll stop invading your breathing space and invade the new one's" he always added a helpless shrug "That's just how she's always been"

"Why?" Qana wanted to know. "Why is she like that?"

"The same reason Frost does nothing but work, and Chill flirts with every sparrow man she runs across, it's just the way she is."

"I wish a new one would hurry up and come, can you believe I've been living with her breathing down my neck for five season cycles."

"Hey you're lucky" he laughed and ruffled the snowflake fairy's hair "She was like that with Yukon for nearly fifteen before you came along"

Qana hoped she wouldn't have to wait _that_ long before a new snowflake fairy came along. It was true that Snowflake fairies (being a seasonal talent) were rare creatures, but so were summer shower talents and they usually got a new one every three years.

"Qana dear are you cold? I brought a cloak just in case you were" Whisper flew up to Qana. "I can't believe you wear that dress all day." She motioned to Qana's first frost, strapless knee length day dress with the spider silk belt around her petite waist. Qana brushed out a few wrinkles near the bottom. "Why?" she asked Whisper "I am a snowflake fairy Whisper, I'm used to the cold"

"Yes I know" Whisper agreed "But at your age."

"My age?" Qana crossed her arms over her chest "Whisper I'm almost six season cycles, I'm far from being a new arrival, I think my blood has become quite accustomed to this weather"

"What ever you say dearie!" Whisper threw her hands up in defeat "but I'll keep the cloak just in case."

"Fine with me" Qana muttered, she turned back to the sunrise, but instead of seeing it she spied a very distressed Sled flying toward them, his right hand fairy Chill at his side.

Sled wasn't exactly the head of the snowflake fairies, in fact he wasn't even a senior snowflake fairy (though he was no youngster either), yet whenever Sled told a snowflake fairy to do something, they did it, no questions asked. The sparrow knew more about snowflakes then any other winter fairy (besides the Minister of Winter) he had studied up on all seventeen classes of snowflakes and could recite to you hours and hours worth of information about the ingredients needed to form them, the tools need to craft them, what weather conditions form each class of snowflake, and what kind of weather conditions a class of snowflake thrived best on, and he had more snowflake patterns in his head then all the other snowflake fairies put together.

Sled was also a well educated in the diversity of fairies. He seemed to know how to deal with any kind of fairy from workaholic prickly Frost to footloose and fancy free Chill, from old and wise Yule to foolish frisky Noel, from shy reserved Qana to loud chatty Whisper and every kind of personality in-between, making him well liked among the Winter Fairies. These qualities combined and added in his natural abilities to lead and the fairies tended to go to him for advice, take his orders, and heeded his every word.

Chill at his side, was one of the oldest snowflake fairies alive, though you would have never guessed it of you looked at her. She looked just like every other fairy in Winter Woods. Five inches tall with shoulder length shiny white hair, almond shaped grey eyes a pretty face without a flaw to be found, dressed always in snowflakes and frost dresses that seemed almost teasing in how tight they fitted and how much they showed. It seemed even harder to believe that she was aged when you got to know her. The fairy didn't seem to know the meaning of the words hard work. While other snowflake fairies sat carving out beautiful creations out of ice, snow grains, pixie dust and magic, Chill could be found near the pond ice skating or sledding or just flying around wasting time.

And personality wise? Well Chill tended to be what Sled referred to as "a floozy", a fairy that felt the need to be a little to friendly with the sparrow men.

Still fairies respected her, she was there senior whether they liked it or not.

"Qana, Whisper" Sled greeted as he approached them, Whisper and Qana both nodded in return.

"Do you guys realize what today is?" Chill asked them.

"No what is today?" Whisper answered.

"Today is the Autumn Revelry" Sled's voice sounded like he was announcing some kind monstrous disaster.

Which to a snowflake fairy it was kind of just that. A disaster.

The Autumn Revelry was a celebration at the end of autumn and marked the beginning of the preparations for winter.

"You know what that means" Chill whispered.

"All those non -winter fairies are going to start crowding up Winter woods" mumbled Whisper. Sled winced when she said non winter-fairies.

"You guessed it."

"Ugg I hate the days before winter" Chill growled "Worst days of the entire season cycle!"

"Why?" Qana squeaked.

"Because" Sled answered "Those stupid nature fairies come over here, getting ready for Winter and us snowflake fairies have to go into hiding."

Qana had been hearing this every Autumn Revelry since she arrived but she had never quite got why the snowflake fairies hid every time fairies from other talents came around.

"We _have _to?" Qana asked "I mean do Lord Milori and the Minister of Winter _make_ us?"

"Qana" Sled groaned "We go over this every year, no the neither Lord Milori nor the Minister make us hide"

"Lord Milori doesn't make us do much of anything" Whisper added.

"That's because he doesn't do much of anything" Chill chuckled. All four fairies giggled a little. Lord Milori the winter fairies true leader was well known for not doing much besides sitting in his crystal cave, eating scones and drinking boysenberry juice.

"Well if the Lord and Minister don't make us do it then why do we do it?"

"Because" Chill replied "It's just better if we do, winter fairies just don't mix well with other talents."

"Besides why would you want to put up with those silly fairies, they all think there better then us anyway." Sled growled "Just because they all don't have to stay in one season region all season cycle they think they have the right to walk all over us and boss us around."

"And there all quite dull" quipped Whisper "I mean all they ever do is talk about themselves, and how great they are."

"Especially that garden fairy, what's her name?" Chill asked.

"The redhead that leads that band of airheads?"

"Yeah"

"Her name is Rosetta, and Chill you just don't like her because she's prettier then you." Chuckled Sled.

"Oh I am so not" Chill snorted "Could you just see me being jealous of that conceited social butterfly?"

"Yeah I could"

"Your crazy"

"Have any of you guys ever actually _talked_ to the fairies?" Qana quipped.

"A few times" Sled said "Were required to attend arrivals Qana honey and it's impossible to attend one of those and not _talk_ to one of them."

"But they never have much to say" Chill said. "Don't seem to like talking to us much."

"And the feeling is mutual" Sled finished.

Qana frowned, still not really comprehending the explanation. Why did her friends seem so repulsed by the idea of coexisting with fairies from other talents? Why did they seem to think that just because a fairy was a garden talent or a light talent they were snobby and mean? Didn't they ever watch the other fairies when they were at winter woods?

Of course they didn't, Qana knew that. Snowflake fairies like to have much of anything to do with any talent other then there own, it was just how they were. Garden fairies like to keep up with the fashion trends, Light fairies liked everything to be just so, Tinker's liked to investigate anything they didn't know about till they knew everything there was to know about it, and snowflake fairies didn't like other fairies.

Except for Qana, Qana held a strange fascination for fairies from other parts of Pixie Hollow. Unlike her snowflake comrades she looked forward to every Winter preparation time because it gave her chance to watch (always hidden behind some tree or in some bush) as the other fairies gathered by the pond to engage in games and celebrations as they got everything ready for the cold months ahead on the mainland. She knew many fairies by name and personality. She knew Lyria the beautiful story teller that almost always had a gaggle of sparrow men fallowing after her every where she went, and despite the fact that she hated all the attention they gave her, she was always kind and gracious to them and to all who approached her. She knew of Fairy Mary the bold brash and big leader of the Tinker's who unlike the snowflake fairies leader actually did things. She knew of Vidia who was the fastest of the fast flying fairies. A lot of other fairies didn't like her but Qana didn't see why, sure she wasn't exactly the friendliest fairy around but she wasn't mean for say. But more then any of them she knew Terence. A dust keeper who hated winter, but loved the solitude Winter Woods gave him. She had to admit out of all of the fairies she watched, he was her favorite. There was just something about him that drew her to him. Maybe it was because he was nearly as shy as her, preferring the company of the wind or Chippy a chipmunk that fallowed Terence every where all winter, to the company of his fellow fairies. Or maybe it was how poetic he was, or how sensitive he was, or how willing he was to accept everyone. What ever the reason Qana would often watch him for hours on end, till she knew almost every detail about him physical and non physical.

She was about to ask Sled if he thought Terence was snotty but she was interrupted by Frost, who was, no doubt, on her way to work.

"Why are you all just hovering here?" she asked grumpy like usual "You do know that today is the Autumn Revelry right? The other fairies will be here tomorrow and then we'll have to hide."

"Were aware of this" said Chill.

"I'm surprised you're aware of anything, seeing as your always forgetting your shift." Sneered Frost at Chill.

"You'd have to be a moron not to know when the Autumn Revelry is Frost, I'm not a moron"

"Could have fooled me"

"Alright you two cut it out" commanded Sled. This was normal behavior for the two, Chill and Frost, because of there vast different life styles tended to always be in a fight. "Frost's point is that we need to get to work, we only have one day till the others come, and then we'll be limited to how much we can do"

"True enough" Chill agreed "Come on guys let's get to work."

"Oh your going to work today Chill? That's a first." Frost remarked.

"No one asked for your input Frost" Chill returned. Sled rolled his eyes at the two girls, then motioned for Qana and Whisper to fallow.

"You ready to make some beautiful snowflakes today Qana?" Whisper asked.

"Of coerce I am, I'm ready to make snowflakes every day Whisper" Qana replied. And she was ready, more then ready actually to get work. Qana may not have shared her friends' views of other talents but Qana was a snowflake fairy at heart. To her there was nothing more exciting or enjoyable as sitting at her carved out station and working on her newest snowflake design. Nothing could ever compare to that.

"Come on you two!" Sled called back. "Get those wings in high gear"

"Coming Sled!" Whisper answered, taking Qana's wrist. "Bet get moving before he get's mad."

Qana nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be dragged by Whisper to the stations.

Yukon was waiting for them at the Stations. "Morning Sled, girls" he said holding up a large sack. "Who want there daily supply of dust?"

The group got into line as Yukon measured out six teacups of dust and spilled them over the fairies and himself.

"Who dropped off the dust today Yukon?" Qana asked, hoping a certain name would be mentioned. Sadly it was the same name that was mentioned every day.

"Fairy Gary."

"Oh"

"You seem disappointed" Sled noted. Qana blushed.

"I do?" she asked "Well I'm not"

"Alright then" Sled shrugged his mind on something else. "Everybody today our main job will be to collect all the snow grains we possibly can" he addressed the other snowflake fairies as they began flying in. Qana stood beside him hoping he would give her some special task, something he often did whether she was near him or not. Qana knew it was because like Whisper, Sled liked to baby Qana and make sure she was never made to do the hard boring parts of snowflake making like gathering snow grains or packing them into sacks made of frost.

"Qana I have a special task" Sled told her "I want you to take all the snow grains that the others will give you and count them, then I want you to separate them so that each fairy will have enough snow grains to make snowflakes for at least the next ten days, you got that?"

"Yes" Qana nodded.

"Ok then, let's get flapping." That was how he ended every morning meeting.

The stations was a large collection of small caves, just large enough to shelter a fairy and dug out bowl for making snowflakes, carved out of the ice, and it was so deep in the woods that hardly any other fairy other then the snowflake fairies dared to venture there. Lyria had once, driven by curiosity. The story teller liked to lock herself up in the library for days on end and read up on all sorts of various topics. Once she had spent a whole two weeks reading about snowflakes, curious to see if what she read was true she had flown through Winter woods, till she had found the Stations, only to be driven out by Chill and Frost. Sled had chastised them for taking any action before he had met with the fairy. They all waited for days for Lyria to return but she never did, much to Qana's disappointment. Fairy Gary came everyday to deliver there Pixie Dust and sometimes Viola came to summon one of the fairies to the Queen, but other then that it's existence was pretty much unknown by any of the others.

Because she was supposed to collect all the snow grains from the others, Qana decided to sit in Sled's station where all the snow grains were dropped off any way. Sled allowed it even giving her his stool carved from ice to sit on. She settled down beside the extra snow grain pile and began to count the snow grains already there. Every now and then she would look up to see the scenery around her.

The sky turned gray in no time, it began to snow, snow grains (like it often did) the pine trees and evergreens all shivered in the wind the snow grains on the ground shimmered. The same scenery she'd seen ever since she had arrived. It was beautiful and it was familiar and she loved it……still………

"You ok snowdrop?" Sled asked Qana using his fond nickname for her.

"Yeah" Qana replied "I'm glad you sent Whisper off to collect snow grains, nice to not have her in my breathing space."

"I could tell you needed a break" Sled responded.

"Sled" Qana asked after a moment.

"Yes?" Sled was already busy carving out a snowflake, his chisel in one hand and his hammer in the other.

"Have you ever wondered what it might be like to live in Spring Valley?"

"Spring Valley?" Sled wrinkled his nose.

"Or Summer Glade, or Autumn Forest" Qana added quickly.

"No" Sled answered promptly "To hot all of them, an I'm not into bright colors"

"Oh" Qana chewed her lip.

"Why?" Sled turned to look at her, his blue eyes shining with concern. Qana smiled, Sled was a good friend.

"No reason" she said "Just wondering"

"Oh" Sled smirked at her "Well if you want to bring winter on time, I suggest you stop wondering and start counting"

"Yes Sled" Qana replied turning her attention back to the pile of snow grains. Outside she could here some snowflake fairies approaching chatting happily.

"Qana" Sled's voice was soft. Qana looked up at him; he was not looking at her but at the woods spread out before them.

"Yes?" Qana asked.

"Can I tell you something?" he finally looked at her. Qana nodded. Sled just stared at her for a long time. Then he shook his head. "Never mind" he turned his attention back to his work.

Qana frowned, baffled by Sled's behavior, but she shrugged it off and continued to work.

Like Sled said, they only had one more day of freedom.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. This is a finished fiction, and I'll be adding a new chapter everyday.**

**Oh and just to clear the matter right away. This story is in no way intended to be a Qana/Terence fiction, Qana's fascination with Terence will be explained later. But I can reassure you It's not a romantic fascination. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Fairies! Sparrow Men! Get down here for an important meeting" The loud booming and rare voice of Lord Milori startled, Qana and Sled who had been wrapped up in there work. They both exchanged baffled glances.

"What's he doing here?" Qana asked standing from her ice stool. Sled shrugged "I don't know" he admitted "But if he's out it must be extremely important" he put down his hammer and chisel and brushed a few snow grain chips from his clothes. "So we better get going"

Qana nodded in agreement and flew out of the small cave into the chilly air. "It's pretty nippy out here!" she said hovering back toward the entrance "Can you get my shawl? Whisper brought it to me"

"Where is it?" Sled asked.

"Umm by the snow grain pile"

Sled spied the warm cotton fluff lined spider silk shawl wadded in a pile and snatched it up fallowing Qana out the cave and handing her the shawl.

"Thanks" she said smiling graciously, slipping into it. "Aren't you bothered by this cold weather?" she asked.

Sled shook his head, he wasn't in the least bit, mildly bothered or shaken by the bitingly cold wind blowing past them or by the snow grains fluttering down and landing on there noses and arms and in there hair. He was a winter fairy and he thrived in this kind of weather, he was mildly surprised that Qana was asking for her shawl, until he remembered her young age. Her blood may have thickened these past six season cycles but she was still a youngster and her body hadn't completely become accustomed to it.

Together the two flew down to the ground to where Lord Milori stood in his magnificent blue green and red winter robes, in his left hand he held a goblet, no doubt filled to the brim with boysenberry juice and in his right was a rolled up piece of leaf paper. He was looking quite triumphant with himself.

Lord Milori was a short little fat sparrow man, with a round face and red button nose, with merry blue eyes wild red strawberry blonde hair and a prominent belly. He may have been lazy but he was always so cheerful and bubbly that snowflake fairies loved him nearly as much as Tinkers loved Fairy Mary and Dust Keepers loved Fairy Gary and Summoners loved Viola and every fairy in Pixie Hollow loved Queen Clarion.

"We got ourselves an invitation my lovely little pets." He laughed "Can you believe it?"

"An invitation?" Gwyneira asked pulling her raven coloured curls up into a sloppy updo. Gwyn as she was commonly called was the only darker skinned fairy in the entire Snowflake guild. She had skin the colour of coal which contrasted greatly with her pale blue eyes. She was loved just as much as the other snowflake fairies by her talent members but she was sometimes treated a little different.

"Yup, Spring the messenger just delivered it to me this morning" Lord Milori replied.

"To what?" asked Whisper, landing beside Qana (much to her displeasure)

"Not to the Autumn Revelry I hope" Yule, the oldest snowflake fairy asked.

"No of course not" chuckled Milori "My you pets are funny"

"Well then what is it for?" Chill demanded.

"Patience my little ones, it will get you far."

"Look whose calling who little" Qana whispered, Sled chuckled.

"Well" Milori said at last "It would seem that Satin has invited us to the Seasonal Clothing show"

"Who?" asked Angerona the loveliest of the snowflake fairies.

"What?" Lux asked

"Why?" Sled snorted.

"Hush" laughed Milori "You fairies are so curious. I have no clue _why_ Satin invited us, but I'm sure flattered she did"

"But who is Satin?" Qana asked.

"Satin is only the most talented sewing fairy the guild has ever had, she makes all your clothes, because she's the only one who can sew Frost and Snowflakes without tearing or damaging them"

The snowflake fairies all began to examine there clothes. Sled looked down at his simple ensemble of a snowflake tunic, frost pants, simple stem shoes and a cotton lined cape, nothing very fancy, but expertly sewed. He had to admit who ever had sewed it had lots of talent.

Of coerce that wasn't saying much every fairy had lots of talent, you could have all the talent in the world but if you didn't have the personality to match the talent, well…..

Sled was pretty sure because Satin had so much talent she _had_ to be snotty. Besides almost all sewing fairies were snotty, at least that has been what he had heard. Sled didn't know many sewing fairies.

Qana tugged on Sled's sleeve "She's got to be awfully smart, I mean there's no way a fairy who wasn't smart could have figures out how to sew _snowflakes_ together" she mused.

Sled turned to Qana and smiled "Yes" he agreed "She's got to be smart"

"I would love to meet her"

"Why?" snorted Lux "She's just another talent fairy"

"Yeah, there nothing great" added Denali.

"But look what she did for us!" Qana argued pointing to Angerona's elegant form fitting frost dress.

A few fairies opened there mouths but Milori interrupted them.

"Well Qana since you're so interested in this Satin girl why don't you go to the Seasonal Clothing Show"

"Wait Milori, what _is_ the Seasonal Clothing Show?" Sled asked putting his hands on Qana's shoulders. Just like all the other snowflake fairies, Sled was fond of Qana hated the idea of sending her to something he knew nothing of.

"It's a event that takes place in Fairy Tale Theatre, every changing of the season fairies gather there and some of the best sewing fairies show off there favourite season appropriate clothing, usually fairies of other talents, one's that the sewing fairy thinks looks best in a piece, there often called a sewer's muse, wears them."

"It sounds fascinating" Qana breathed "I'd love to go"

"Are you sure dear?" Whisper asked clutching her friend close to her. "Because you know you'd be surrounded by fairies of other talents"

"Of coerce I'm sure Whisper" Qana pulled away from Whisper.

"But Qana" Yukon piped up "You know how shy you get around other fairies, are you sure you'd be ok by yourself?"

Qana blushed, it was true, she was shy, very shy. Not around her fellow snowflake fairies of coerce, they were like her family and she felt no need to be shy, but when she got around other fairies, fairies she didn't know very well….well then she had a problem. Her hands would get clammy and her breathing would get rushed and her heart beat would accelerate and speaking was beyond thinking of.

"She's not going by herself Yukon" Whisper snapped "I'm going with her"

Qana bit back a groan.

"I'll go to" Sled added "I have no interest in Fashion but I gather if Satin took all the time to write and send us an invitation I should go"

"I'll go to" Chill volunteered

"And me!" shouted Angerona patting her thick wavy wheat blonde hair.

"I guess I could go" Yule shrugged.

"If Yule goes, I'll go" said Yukon.

Before long Qana had a whole gang of Snowflake fairies going with her, Sled, Whisper, Chill, Angerona, Yule, Yukon, Lux, Gwyn, Noelle, Denali and strange enough Frost.

"Great!" Lord Milori looked pleased "I'm glad that's taken care of" he took a sip from his goblet. "The Seasonal Clothing Show is tomorrow starting just after Tea time"

"Should we dress up?" Lux asked. Lord Milori shook his head.

"No, just come as"

"Good" Yule said "I don't have anything fancy anyway"

"Well my beloved pets, I simply must return to my house now, but I trust you'll do an excellent job making those snowflakes, you always do."

"Thank you Lord Milori!" all the snowflake fairies chorused as the fat leader began to fly away.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Qana squealed "Tomorrow won't come fast enough"

"Correction" Sled joked "Tomorrow is going to come to fast" he chuckled. He didn't quite get Qana's excitement for something as silly was a clothing show, she wasn't exactly a fasionista.

It had to do with being around other talent fairies, he was sure, Qana didn't share they same distaste for them like the other snowflake fairies did, and in fact she seemed entranced by them. He knew she'd never have the guts to immerse herself among them, and he hoped her loyalty to her fellow snowflake fairies would be enough to keep her away from those snotty wastes of wings.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Oh Lyria how lovely you look" Satin beamed, stepping back to admire her work. "I knew I was good in picking you as my muse"

Lyria smiled graciously, but stayed silent.

"No wonder all those Sparrow men speak so highly of you" Satin bent down to fix the hem on Lyria's dress. "Your beauty is unnatural"

Lyria blushed, her cheeks and nose turning bright pink but she still did not speak a word.

"Lyria I do wish you would speak every now and then, one does grow tired of hearing her own voice."

"I'm sorry Satin" Lyria apologized "I'm just tired"

"Oh now Lyria" scolded Satin "Don't give me that, your not tired, you just never talk." She looked up at her muse and arched her eyebrow.

Lyria blushed again, Satin was right, she never talked, ever. The reason being she was shy, unbelievably shy, and she hated talking, so she didn't, she let loud mouths like Satin do all the talking for her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again.

"Well talking or not, you are lovely." Satin stepped back to admire the fairy once again. "And you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"Thank you" Lyria said, afraid of getting scolded again.

The dress Satin was talking of, was a long exquisite ball gown made of white rose petals and spider silk sewed in a superior manner together with an off the shoulder puff sleeves, under the neckline rose a purple petal to wrap halter style around her neck, and purple petal peeked under the spaces left by the white petal on the bottom of the dress. It was a simple but profound dress, and Lyria had fallen in love with it the moment she had seen it. Satin was genius for creating something so unique and beautiful.

Satin was pulling her hair back, something she did when she was about to make some major adjustments to a piece.

"The bodice doesn't fit right, it weren't for that purple petal there you bosom would be falling out." Satin chuckled "and we don't want that now do we?"

"No" Lyria agreed "We surely don't"

"So I'm going to have to fix that." She turned to Stitch a sparrow man who was putting the finishing touches on a frock coat.

"Stitch" she called "Stitch darling can you grab me a pin?"

"A what?" Stitch asked turning to face Satin.

"A pin." Satin replied. Stitch's brown eyes lit up and he hurried to the back of Fairy Tale Theatre where the sewing fairies had placed baskets full of odds and ends for finishing up there clothing.

Today was fitting day at the Fairy Tale Theatre, a day when sewing fairies came to fit the dresses to there muses' and add little embellishments and extras here and there to make there clothing really stand out. All around Lyria fairies and sparrow men stood on stools as sewing fairies and sparrow men snipped, sewed, broke stitches, re sewed, tied, sprinkled pixie dust and chatted. Lyria recognized a few of them, there was Rosetta the sassy garden fairy, dawning a fancy red ball gown with holly tied on the ruffles near the bottom, Herald a summoning talent sparrow man wearing a new rabbit fur lined jacket (the rabbit furred was cut by the ever gentle Animal talent fairies of coerce), Brooke a tiny water fairy wearing a winter ready dress made completely of water dew and mist, and of coerce hoards of other fairies Lyria didn't recognize. She wondered where Terence was, she hadn't seen him all day. Usually the Dust Keeper came with a bag of Pixie Dust designated as "extra" to pass out to the other fairies for there creations. However this duty was being carried out by another Dust Keeper Lyria didn't know. She was slightly disappointed, during the fitting day Terence was a welcome break from all the hustle bustle of the room, since he always stopped by and spoke with Lyria and complimented what she was wearing.

While Stitch was getting a pin, Satin stood on the stool behind Lyria and began to tug at the bodice trying to find a way for the bodice to fit properly on the story teller.

Satin had discovered Lyria in the tea room, she had seen the story teller at Fairy Tale Theatre before, but it wasn't until she saw the fairy fly into the tearoom, looking like some clumsy (human) fairy tale princess in her elegant flowing dress and sparkling green eyes, did Satin realize how beautiful she was. How perfect this fairy was for designing clothes for. Like most things Satin saw that she wanted, it wasn't long till she cornered Lyria and snagged her into becoming her muse.

It was choice Satin would never ever regret. Lyria couldn't have been more perfect. Every piece of clothing be it dress, top, pants or skirt fit to her like a dream and despite her cowardly behaviour in person no one had such grace and confidence on the stage.

Still Satin couldn't help but be miffed by her muse's quiet shy nature. The fairy hardly spoke a word to her. She would just sit there letting Satin throw dress after dress on her fixing and altering what needed to be and constantly complimenting her, watching the busy scene around her with her intelligent eyes. And when that dust keeper, Terence came around, well then it wasn't a different story. Lyria could talk to him for hours on end. She turned into quite the chatter box, and Terence wasn't the only one she did it for, every couple of years when Spinner came to visit she'd chat then, and when the Minister of Spring came to talk to her, or Viola. Yet to Satin and mostly everyone else, she only spoke maybe three or four words to you at a time, and that was only if you spoke to her first.

Satin didn't get how anyone could be quiet, she herself loved talking, she loved talking so much she sometimes talked to herself when there was no one else to talk to. She talked so much that other fairies sometimes had to tell her to hush so they could get there two sense in. It was one of Satin's worst traits, and she was trying to overcome it.

"Here you go Satin" Stitch had returned in his hands were three pins.

"Thanks doll" Satin took the pins from Stitch and began pinning pieces of the back bodice together, place that would have to be taken out so that the bodice would fit Lyria properly.

"Now Lyria I want you to go behind the dressing curtain and take that off, I'll re sew it tonight and it should fit tomorrow." She let her curly brown hair fall down to her shoulders again.

"Thank you Satin" Lyria pulled the her dress up ever so slightly, just so you could see her purple slippers and stepped down from her stool she then flew behind the curtain designated for dressing and undressing. Satin watched her go and sighed.

"She's a strange one Satin" Stitch remarked.

Satin spun around on her pine needle heeled shoes and glared at the sewing sparrow man "How so Stitch?"

Stitch's eyes widened. He kept his mouth shut and turned back to his sewing. Satin sighed again and settled on her stool.

"Satin" Calico strolled by "Satin I just saw Lord Milori and he told me that a few of his snowflake fairies are going to be coming tomorrow"

"Great" Satin grinned "I was hoping they would."

"You invited the snowflake fairies?" Stitch raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Satin nodded "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, no reason why you couldn't" Stitch shrugged "But why you would I have no clue, there an odd bunch"

"Who?" Lyria asked, appearing beside Satin wearing her usual dress, the one she was to wear at the show thrown neatly over her arm. Satin was shocked never before had she heard Lyria speak unprovoked.

The others seemed just as shocked, but Calico answered her.

"The snowflake fairies"

"Oh" an odd look came across Lyria's face, a frightened look like she expected the snowflake fairies to come out of the walls and attack her.

"Well whether there odd or not, they are members of Pixie Hollow and should be treated like it." Satin said at last, standing up. "Lyria your free to go, be sure to be here bright and early tomorrow morning" she collected the dress from the fairy "It's going to be a busy exciting day"

She didn't know it but Satin's words couldn't have been more perfect in describing the events to take place tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one of those nights, the nights when no matter how hard she tossed and turned, Qana didn't get a wink of sleep. How could she? With all she had on her mind and all the double time beating her heart was doing it simply was impossible to get a wink of sleep. She had been to story telling before of course and to Arrivals, but these were not social events, fairies did not attend with the intent of chatting among one another. She had no idea how well she was going to do among fairies from other talents.

_Being around them all day. _She thought with a shiver _No break, just fairies, all day, all talking at once, oh what if one of them talks to me? They'll expect me to answer them. Oh dear, I'll never be able to talk back, I wouldn't really know what to day. What if I accidentally insult one of them? That would be horrible. _She turned over to her other side and smiled at the sleeping from of Whisper.

Since snowflake fairies are very close knit with one another they tended to share houses with one another. When Qana had arrived the snowflake fairies had had no time to prepare for a new arrival (making a snowflake fairy house could take many weeks) so they just stuck her with Whisper who was already sharing a house with Frost. Sled had promised Qana she would get her own house eventually but over time Qana had grown to like living with Frost and Whisper and had passed up, when the opportunity had arrived, her own living quarters. The house they shared was made completely of ice, ice sickles and snow grains; it was large and from the outside resembled a diamond which was Whisper's favorite gemstone. Inside was pretty simply furnished. There were three beds each made of an ice sculpture with normal flower petal sheets and pillows, a desk (made of evergreen wood) two closets (Frost and Qana shared one) and a rug. Nothing fancy but Qana loved it.

As she lay there watching Whisper sleep she realized that for the fairy's annoyingness she was just trying to be a good friend to Qana and do what she thought was right. Qana rolled over to face the ceiling and tried to stop the annoying thoughts from creeping into her head so she could sleep, but they wouldn't. Finally after about an hour she realized she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. So ever so quietly she slipped out of her bed threw on her shawl and slipped into her slippers. _If I'm not going to get any sleep. _She thought _I might as well go make some snowflakes. _Careful not to awake her roommates she slipped out of the house and began flying toward the station. The soft blue moonlight over head bathed the entire Winter Woods in a milky silver blue and gave everything more sparkle then it already possessed. Qana admired the beautiful scenery as she flew, but she also found herself wondering what the blue moonlight made Spring Valley, Autumn Forest and Summer Glade look like. She was sure it was just as beautiful if not more so then Winter Woods.

She was surprised to find she was not the only one at the Stations that night. Someone else was hard at work, chipping away from the sounds of it, at a new creation. _Well it's not Frost_ she thought as she searched the stations for the source of the sound _she's still sleeping, and she's the only fairy I can think of who would be up at this hour. _She finally pin pointed the source of the sound, at the top station, Sled's station.

She smirked and started to fly, when she heard a voice, not Sled's voice but a female's.

"I really wish you had attended the Revelry it was quite remarkable this year."

Qana froze. Someone was in Sled's station, someone Qana couldn't recognize.

"Yeah well, I don't think anyone would much want me there" Sled's distinct rumbling voice answered.

Qana almost fainted, not only was a fairy Qana didn't recognize in Sled's station, but Sled was _with_ this fairy.

"I would have wanted you there." The voice said

"No you wouldn't" Sled said, his voice becoming teasing "I would have just made your night miserable"

"Ha it's impossible to have a miserable night with you around Sled." The voice answered laughing.

Silence fallowed for a few seconds then the chisel started up again. Curiosity got the best of Qana and ever so quietly she flew up just underneath the station, she peeked her head up praying that both fairy and sparrow man had there backs to her. They did luckily.

Qana recognized the fairy almost as soon as she saw the signature white and fuchsia toga. The fairy was Lyria, the beautiful story telling fairy. She was sitting on an ice sculpted stool, the same stool Qana had sat on that very day to count snow grains, and toying with her beautiful long brown hair that for once wasn't in its usual odd ponytail. Sled was standing at the carved bowl and was working away at a snowflake, his stance looked more relaxed then it had in all Qana's years of knowing him.

"You know" Lyria said at last, she began to turn toward the entrance, Qana ducked. "This place is so beautiful at night"

"It sure is" Sled agreed, Qana could tell that he was now facing the entrance too.

"I think it would be amazing to be working and turn around and see this" Lyria continued "You snowflake fairies have it made."

"Yeah, were not too bad off" Sled admitted. Chisel started again and Lyria didn't speak for a long time.

"Sled" She said at last "Are you alright, you look a little tense"

Qana frowned; Lyria obviously saw something she didn't because Sled had looked just fine to her.

"I'm fine" Sled replied.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know" Sled's voice was _getting_ a little tense. There was quiet then Sled sighed "Actually Lyria, there is a few things bothering me"

"What?" Lyria sounded concerned.

"The first is you and me; I think Chill might be getting suspicious."

"Chill?"

"A snowflake fairy, one of our seniors, I think she might know."

"How? We've been so good at hiding it"

_Hiding what? _Qana wondered.

"I don't know, but she's been real clingy lately almost always at my side, and she keeps talking about secrets and asking what I'm doing that night"

"Weird" Lyria mumbled "We've been so careful; I don't see how she could have found out."

_Found out what? _Qana was dieing to ask them, but she didn't want to be discovered.

"Sled, Sled before you say anything more, I simply have to ask why do we _have_ to hide this? I mean it's not like your snowflake fairies can stop us, there no laws against two fairies from different talents from falling in love."

_Love?_ Qana's head began to spin. _Love, there in love? _She had to grab on to a chunk of ice to support her self, because her wings almost gave out. She could hardly believe that she had just heard that come out of Lyria's mouth.

Love, romantic love, was things of fairy legend. Something you heard in a fairy tale, or re telling of a long ago history. It wasn't something that ever actually _happened. _Fairies didn't develop romantic feelings for each other, _ever_. Fairies of opposite gender grew close to each other, of course, many a time fairies of the opposite gender were best friends, like Qana and Sled, but love? Never, it just didn't happen.

Yet apparently it did, because here she was listening to Sled and Lyria discuss hiding there love for one another.

"I know Lyria" Sled's voice got quiet and pleading "But I'm afraid of what will happen if they did find out, the snowflake fairies are a very strange race Lyria"

"But you're a snowflake fairy and I don't think you're strange, I think you're fascinating"

"But I'm not like the others, well really I am, I mean I hate other fairies myself Lyria, you know I do."

"I know you do"

"There all selfish and self absorbed"

"Sled, sometimes I think you forget I'm one of those fairies"

"No your not" Sled said angrily "Lyria, your not selfish at all, you the most generous fairy I've ever meet, and your fun and kind and humble and pretty and-

"Sled, I'm flattered you think that, do you think it's possible your other snowflake fairies might think the same about me?"

"Well Qana might"

"Qana?"

"Qana, she the youngest one of us, she a little odd." He chuckled "She doesn't think like we do, while were repulsed by the others she seems fascinated by them, I've caught her spying on them from time to time, and she's always asking questions about them"

"Maybe I could meet her, she seems nice." Lyria offered.

"Maybe, one night" Sled sounded unsure.

"And you're sure the others wouldn't like me?"

"I guess it's possible, I just don't want to take that risk."

"Well I do" Lyria said "I'm sick of having to wait till night to see you, I want to be able to fly here when the sun is at its highest, and I want to be with you all day, not just after midnight"

"I know, I wish you could be here all day too, and maybe one you will"

"Maybe" Lyria huffed "It's always maybe"

"Lyria" Sled warned. Lyria gave a huge sigh. There was a tense silence. Static filled the air around Qana that seemed to have eroded from the station above.

Qana was still trying to process all the news she had just received. Lyria and Sled, her best friend of five years, were in love and were holding a secret relationship. How long had this been going on? How could Qana not have seen it?

Qana decided she had heard enough, she was going to go home, digest what she had heard and decide what she was going to do about it. Before she could leave however Lyria spoke up.

"Maybe I should go."

"No, remember that fairy Qana I was telling you about." Sled asked.

"Yes" Lyria replied. Qana's heart almost stopped beating.

"Well I want you to meet her"

"Alright bring her here tomorrow"

"No need" Sled's voice was teasing "She's right underneath us, she's been hiding for the past twenty minutes or so"

"Oh" Lyria gasped. Qana groaned, she had been caught. She heard shuffling of feet and fluttering of wings, when she looked up she was shocked to find Sled bent over, his face centimeters from her own.

"Come on up Qana, there's someone I want you to meet."

*-*-*-*-*-

**Hmm wonder how Lyria and Qana will get along. **

**Next chapter we get to here all about how Sled and Lyria got into a relationship in the first place. Oh and Tink finds her way into that chapter too (it's going to be a very long chapter) **

**Sorry for the shortness and kind of lameness of this chapter. It was hard to write this.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You alright snowdrop?" Yukon asked the next morning. Qana looked up to find him laid across the slab of ice above her. His chin resting on his hands. Kicking his feet to the rhythm of some made up tune. His smile was genuine which was so typical of Yukon.

The sparrow man was the next youngest snowflake fairy next Qana herself. Like Qana he still had to wear long sleeves occasionally and he hadn't lost the roundness of his face. Yukon was a cheerful sparrow man, almost always with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his cobalt eyes. Qana liked Yukon a lot, he was always joking around with her. He also called her snowdrop.

"Yeah." She lied wearily. "Just tired."

"Oh" Yukon gave her a sympathetic look "Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Qana murmured.

"Well are you sure you're up to the clothing show thingy?" He swung himself into the sitting position and then slid down beside Qana.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Qana shrugged. Yukon narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing more. He just put his arm around her shoulders and together the two headed toward the stations.

Qana was glad he didn't try to push a conversation with her. Her thoughts were to mumble jumbled in her head to be very entertaining today. She was still going over the conversation the night before when she had made the acquaintance of Lyria.

_Lyria was even prettier up close then she was on the stage. She had one of those flawless faces that fairies like Chill and Rosetta worked for hours to get. Her eyes reminded Qana of emeralds all big and green and shiny, and her cheeks were flushed pink. Qana couldn't tell if that was from being with Sled, being in the cold or if that was just natural. Her hair caught the moonlight and shimmered, her form was thin like Qana's but she wasn't petite, in fact she was quite tall. Qana however most liked her smile, which was kind and genuine. When Sled introduced Qana to her, Lyria smiled a big smile and it became obvious to Qana why Sled fell in love with her, she was beautiful._

_ "It's so nice to meet you!" Lyria said taking Qana's hand in her own "I'm Lyria"_

_ "Err I look forward to flying with you" Qana responded trying her hardest not to stutter. Her hands were getting clammy, and already she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. _

_ "Lyria and I have been seeing each other for two seasons now" Sled said proudly putting his hands on her shoulders. _

_ "Two seasons!" Qana's glow winked out in surprise. "Goodness that's a long time" _

_ "Is it?" Lyria said with a dreamily look at Sled "It seems now that I have Sled, time passes so quickly"_

_ Qana rolled her eyes, she knew it was rude but she couldn't help it that line had been so cheesy. "How did this all happen anyway?" she asked Sled. _

_ "Well remember that day Lyria came over here to check out the stations?" _

_ "Yes" _

_ "Well that night she decided she was going to try again." _

_ "You see when I get something in my head, I won't let it go" Lyria explained her pink cheeks turning even pinker. "So I went back"_

_ "And I" Sled said "Was in the stations; see I was having one those nights" _

_ "Those nights?" Qana asked, settling down on the ice near Lyria's feet. _

_ "Yeah those nights when you just can't sleep." _

_ "Ah" _

_ "So I decided I was going to go to the stations and make more snowflakes" _

_ Qana nodded. _

_ "I had been working on my third one when I heard this beautiful sound." _

_ Lyria's glow turned orange in embarrassment. "It wasn't that beautiful" she mumbled. _

_ "Well I thought it was" Sled answered _

_ "What was it?" Qana asked. _

_ "It was someone singing" Sled told her. _

_ "Oh"_

_ "Well I didn't know any snowflake fairy with a voice like that, so I went to go investigate" _

_ "And he found me" Lyria chuckled. "I had been the one singing" _

"_Why were you singing?" Qana asked tucking a strand of silvery white hair behind her ear. _

_ "I was nervous" Lyria explained "I always sing fairy lore when I'm nervous, it makes me forget why I'm nervous and relaxes me" _

_ "Oh" Qana nodded. It didn't make much sense to Qana but she gathered it was just something Story tellers did. "and then what happened?" _

"_Well then I tried to talk to her" said Sled "but Lyria was so surprised to see me that she tried to run" _

_ "but he chased after me" Lyria laughed "I ran like there was no tomorrow, I was so scared of what he might say to me, I ran, totally forgot I'm a fairy with wings! So of course he caught up to me pretty easily." She stopped laughing and shivered. Qana was tempted to ask Lyria if she was cold, but she didn't want to disrupt the story. "I remember being so afraid, my legs were shaking so hard I collapsed when he landed in front of me, I thought for a few seconds that he was going to strangle me and hide me deep in the woods where no one would ever find me." _

_ "What an awful thought!" Qana cried "Sled would never do such a thing, he's to soft" _

_ "I know that now" laughed Lyria "but I didn't know that then, all I knew was that Snow flake fairies had a reputation for being unfriendly and that two snowflake fairies had chased me off that morning." _

_ "I could tell she was terrified" Sled interjected "and I was so mad at myself for scaring her" _

_ "Typical Sled" Qana teased. Sled stuck his tongue out at her before continuing._

_ "So I apologized" _

_ "More like he begged desperately for my forgiveness" Lyria interrupted. "I never saw a fairy look more desperate then he did at that moment He told me he had no intention of harming me, he had just heard me singing and wanted to see if the fairy singing was as beautiful as the voice she owned." _

_ "And then she asked me if she lived up to her voice's beauty and I told her she surpassed it" _

_ "I didn't know what to say after that" Lyria ran her hand through her shining hair "So I just blurted a fact about skunks" _

_ Qana choked back a laugh "skunks?" she asked. _

_ "Yes skunks, I asked him if he knew that skunks could stand on there heads" _

_ "I hadn't known that" Sled replied. _

_ "He told me he didn't and then I laughed at speaking so randomly and he joined me." _

_ "And everything else is history as they say" Sled ended "Lyria and I began scheduling secret meetings and grew from close friends to loves in a matter of weeks." _

_ "Wow" Qana breathed "That's so romantic" _

_ The two lovebirds smiled at each other. _

_ "but how come you two have kept it a secret?" Qana asked._

_ Both of there smiles disappeared. _

_ "Qana…it's…..well you know how those snowflake fairies are" Sled whispered. "They'd all but kill Lyria if they knew we were seeing each other." _

_ Qana thought of the snowflake fairies, her friends all of them even Whisper. With there kind smiles encouraging words and mischievous minds. All of the snowflake fairies loved Sled, and always wanted to see him pleased and happy. It was obvious Sled was happy with Lyria, yet…….Lyria was another talent fairy, there was no doubt about it. _

_ The snowflake fairies wanted Sled happy, as long as that meant they could still avoid other talents at all costs. _

_ Qana nodded her head at Sled. "I know" she whispered. _

_ "Oh phooey" Lyria stomped her foot and stood "You know if these snowflake fairies are such great fairies, who are so kind and generous as you say they are then they should accept me! Whether I'm a snowflake fairy or not."_

_ "The snowflake fairies are good" Sled snapped "much nicer then those other talents!" _

_ "Oh stop it!" Lyria snapped back "stop talking about us that way! Were not as bad as you say! In fact were not all that bad at all!" she crossed her arms over her chest "If you actually took time to socialize with them you'd realize that." _

_ "I'd rather spend an entire summer stranded on the mainland then socialize with one of them" _

_ Lyria looked ready to cry "If that's how you feel" she turned away "Then maybe we just shouldn't see each other anymore" _

_ Sled's angry expression quickly turned to one of horror "Lyria I-_

_ "Bye Sled" Lyria whispered she nodded to Qana and then flew out of the cave. _

_ Sled watched her go in despair. _

After that Sled and Qana had sat in silence for a while and then they had gone there separate ways, where Qana had crawled into bed and finally caught a few winks of sleep. She was still very disturbed by what had happened, she hoped Sled was dealing with it all right.

When they reached the stations Yukon looked at her.

"You sure you alright snowdrop? I'd hate to see you come down with something."

"I'm fine Yukon really." Qana smiled pleasantly at him. Yukon sighed a little "You're lying Qana, I can read you like a book, but if you insist on not telling me I won't push you." He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and the left to his own station.

_Yukon knows I'm lying; will the others be able to too? _Qana thought as she left for her own station.

"Wait up Qana." A familiar voice startled the snowflake fairy and she squeaked.

"What?" Qana turned toward Frost.

"Can I ask you a question?" The grumpy snowflake fairy asked. Qana nodded. "Do you….." her voice dropped to barely a whisper "Do you like Sled?"

"Do I like Sled?" Qana repeated then grinned. "Of coerce I do! He's my best friend."

"No, no that's not what I meant, I mean do you _like_ Sled, you know do you have a romantic interest in him?"

"Wait! What? No!" Qana flapped back. "No not at all."

"Really?" Frost seemed slightly disappointed.

Qana was surprised that Frost might think that. Sled and her were close sure, but she felt more of a…..sibling relationship for Sled, like twin fairies sometimes did. She admired him for his knowledge and skill but there was nothing romantic about there admiration. She explained that to Frost.

"Oh" Frost sighed "Well I just gathered because you spent so much time with him-

"Of coerce I spend time with him Frost, he's my best friend! Don't you spend time with your best friend?"

"I see your point." Frost concurred "Well I best be getting back to work, thanks for the time Qana."

"Wait Frost"

"What?"

"Do _you_ like Sled?" Qana hoped her friend didn't. She would hate to think what Frost would do when she figured out Sled's heart already belonged to ANOTHER fairy, from ANOTHER talent, over her. She wouldn't be very happy. At all.

Frost blinked at her, then she blushed, an odd thing for such a cold creature to do, and then she laughed.

"Me? Oh no, no!" she shook her head "No I don't like him. I used to when I was younger."

"But?" Qana asked.

"I realized I wasn't a very pretty fairy, bye Qana."

She was though. Qana thought as she watched her friend leave. Frost was just as pretty as any of the other fairies here.

Still there was no arguing with Frost. So Qana decided to stay quiet and head toward her station to get some work done.

Only work was hard to do when there was so much on one's mind. Qana kept picking up her chisel and hammer and tried to concentrate and create, but she kept getting lost in her own ponderings. She compiled a list of things she knew for sure.

Sled was in desperate love with Lyria

Lyria was from another talent guild

Because of no 2 Sled and Lyria's relationship HAD to stay a secret.

Today she was expected to socialize with fairies from another talent.

Today was going to be a very _long_ day.

She had just began to actually chip away at the snow grains when Sled poked his head in. He looked as miserable as he had yesterday when they had parted. He looked ready to cry.

"Qana?"

"Yes?" Qana put her chisel down.

"Can you go get Yukon, Chill and Whisper for me? It's time to go."

"Oh" Qana was surprised how fast time had gone while she thought. "Of course Sled."

Whisper's station was closest to Qana's so she stopped by there first.

"Qana!" Whisper beamed "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Whisp."

"Hey you ok?" Whisper asked "You look a little down."

"I'm fine, Sled wants me to gather you and Chill and Yukon, were leaving."

"Oh!" Whisper beamed. "Alright then" she put her supplies down and wiped the snow grain chips off her clothes. "Let's go." The two flew to Chill's station. Surprisingly Chill was there working away. She looked put out when they announced it was time to go.

"Already?" she mumbled as she put her stuff back.

"Already." Qana returned.

"You alright?" Chill asked Qana "You seem a little sad."

"I'm fine." Qana repeated. She even smiled for Chill's benefit.

Lastly they dropped by Yukon's station. Yukon was working, but it wasn't on a snowflake. He was carving a rose with ice. It was a beautiful rose, and a very realistic one too Qana noted.

"Ahem." Whisper cleared her throat. Yukon jumped and spun around.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Time to go Romeo." Chill told him in her flirty voice.

"Chill Romeo is story teller sparrow man; he has nothing to do with Yukon." Qana told her friend. Chill, Whisper and even Yukon laughed.

"Romeo is also what you call someone who is romantic." Whisper explained. Qana wanted to ask why, but to avoid further embarrassment she didn't.

"Whose the rose for?" she asked Yukon instead. Yukon smiled bashfully.

"Actually it's for you; I thought maybe it would cheer you up." He handed her the sculpture.

"Oh." Qana took the rose and examined it. It was a beautiful rose, it really looked like someone had taken a rose and frozen it. "It's lovely, thank you Yukon." She grinned at him. She was gratified her friend had cared so much.

"Well come on you two. Let's get going." Chill began to drag Yukon away from his bowl. Together all for flew to the gathering area of the stations where Sled and the others were waiting.

"Well" Sled began when he saw them "I gather you all know the rules"

"be respectful at all times of everyone." Chill recited "Frost."

"Don't make an annoyance of yourself." Frost shot back hotly "Chill."

"Don't make any mirrors break." Chill retaliated.

"Don't cause any sparrow men to scream." Was Frost's reply.

"Don't argue." Sled finished "Chill, Frost."

The two fairies shut there mouths closed, but continued to glare at one another.

"And uhh try to have fun I guess." Sled grumbled the last part.

"What's wrong with him?" Whisper asked Qana "He's even more pathetic looking then you."

"I look pathetic?" Qana turned to Whisper in surprise. Whisper blushed "Did I say that? I didn't mean it." She stuttered "I meant down."

"Oh." Qana frowned. "Hey Yukon."

"Hmm?" Yukon looked over.

"Do I look pathetic?"

"No." Yukon shook his head.

"Do I look alright?"

Yukon snickered "No Qana you look like you just got hit by a tree fell flat on your face in the ice and was attacked by a hawk. But that's how you normally look so I'm used to it."

"Oh shush." Qana sneered "stop describing what you look like."

Yukon laughed "I'm just kidding snowdrop, you look perfect. You always do."

Qana blushed slightly. She didn't get complimented very often, so she didn't really think much about what she looked like. It was nice to hear someone say she looked nice.

"Well..is everyone ready?" Sled said at last.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Gwyn answered for everyone.

As the group began there flight to Summer Glade, the problems of last night began to fade away with the beautiful scenery of Winter Woods, she was going to be with _other _fairies. She was going to be immersed among them. The thought was exhilarating.

_Maybe_ she thought _maybe I'll even make a friend. _


End file.
